


Lonely but not when you hold me

by bchekov



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bchekov/pseuds/bchekov
Summary: Gon wakes up to the smell of smoke.





	

Gon wakes up to the smell of smoke. It’s strong and unpleasant, and makes his nose sting. He cracks an eye open to find the source and spots Killua curled up next to him with a cigarette resting between his lips, gazing tiredly out the window. The bags under his eyes tell him he hasn’t slept a wink. The sheets rustle when he moves to sit up, alerting Killua that he is awake. He turns and their eyes meet.

Gon is left breathless at the sight.

The modest morning sun is shining brightly behind Killua, making his hair light up in a way that resembles a halo; his pale skin almost glows, and as littered with bruises and bite marks it is, he looks like an angel without wings.

“Hey.” he greets and takes a drag, tone flat. The enchanting effect is lost with the moment.

“Hey.” he says back, scrunching his nose in distaste.

There’s a slight pause before a, “Did you sleep well?” is uttered by Killua. They both wince at how awkward it sounds.

“Just fine.” Gon replies politely. “What about you?”

“Oh, me too.” he takes another drag of the cigarette and looks back out the window. Gon interprets the action as his cue to leave him be, despite his wish to remain.

Just as he is about to stand Killua speaks up.

“I’m surprised you stayed.”

The words catch him off guard and he takes to long to reply.

“I honestly thought you’d leave for good.”

Curious eyes peer up at him through pale eyelashes, bluer than the poet’s sea and sharper than his words. Gon finds himself falling further into the abyss.

“I’d never do that to you.” he answers earnestly. Killua shrugs in response. “Besides, someone’s gotta make you some breakfast that isn’t instant noodles for once.” he finishes, grinning cheekily. The stale atmosphere dissipates and he can relax. The laughter that escapes Killua is genuine and joyful. It fills Gon with warmth to know he’s the reason behind it.

Killua mashes the cigarette butt against the ashtray by the window and kisses him, slow and tender; it’s different than yesterdays, but Gon can’t quite put his finger on it.

 _It must be the lack of sleep_ , he thinks and wraps his arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> and in a way you're right


End file.
